


Day 20 - Pet Play

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [20]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Pet Play, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: His softer side.





	Day 20 - Pet Play

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Nick Fury x OFC  
> Kink: Pet Play (is a style of role-play which involves one or more players adopting roles as animals acting as pets)

The life of the director of SHIELD was a non-stop world-wind of meetings, mission assignments and scouting new talent. Some days were a breeze, others all he wanted was to rip some heads out of their respective bodies, but at the end of the day he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Nick Fury was viewed as a “hard ass”, someone you don’t mess with. One look from his good eye and you knew you were in trouble. However, if you got on his good side, the man would go above and beyond the call of duty to help you. People speculated about his private life, but no one knew if he even had one. It would come as a surprise if they ever knew that the “hard ass”, take-no-bullshit Nick Fury actually had a kitten. Well, not in the literal sense of the word, at least.

Coming home from another exhausting day at SHIELD, Nick is greeted at the door by his kitten, Charlotte. Patting her head and giving her a good back scratch, Nick made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. Charlotte quickly followed him and, hitting his arm with her “paw”, begged for his attention, a small “meow” leaving her soft lips. He happily obliged, scratching her head and telling her what a good girl she was.

Nick and Charlotte had been in a relationship for a little over two years. With her as his kitten, the man had found a new outlook on things, how to appreciate the small things in life. They had met through a mutual friend and the chemistry was immediate. Soon, she told him about that side of her and he decided to give it a try. Best decision he had ever made. Coming home to her was the best part of his day and she had the ability to made him forget all about the stressful day he had had.

After ordering take-out for dinner, Nick grabbed her favorite toy and started playing with her. Seeing her laying on the floor on her back, her “paws” in the air trying to catch the little feathered toy, made him chuckle. He could see the look of concentration on her face, trying to catch the toy before it was out of reach and it warmed his heart. She was the better part of him, no doubt about it.

Soon, dinner had arrived and Nick set everything out for them: a plate filled with kung-pow chicken for him on the table with a glass of red wine and two bowls on the floor for her, one with chow mein, the other with milk. Settling for dinner, he heard her purr when she saw the contents of her bowls. They ate in silence, the occasional purr of satisfaction being heard from her, enjoying dinner and each other’s company.

After dinner, Nick put everything away, with the exception of her milk bowl. Moving back to the living room, he turned the tv on and settled down for some down time. Charlotte jumped on the couch and, after a few turns, snuggled by his side, her head on his lap. Stroking her head, he could hear her purr and soon enough she was snoring lightly.

He could feel the sweet pull of sleep and before he would give in to it right there on the couch, he decided to head to bed. Picking Charlotte’s head up from his lap, he stood up and went to the bathroom for his nightly routine. Coming out of the bathroom, he found her sitting by the door waiting for him. Telling her it was time for bed, he saw her sauntering herself towards their bedroom ahead of him. By the time he caught up with her, she was already all snuggled up in her favorite blanket, in her own bed, by his side of the bed.

Smiling at the sight, Nick got in bed and scratched her ears, saying goodnight and tucking her in with her blanket. He knew that within the next thirty to forty minutes, she will be snuggled into him in his bed but he didn’t mind. He loved feeling her body against his. Pulling the covers up, he turned the lights out and waited for sleep to take over, once more.

Sure, if people knew they would say they were crazy, but they didn’t care. They were happy this way. Besides, if anyone tried to say anything about it to him that he didn’t like, he knew ways to make them rethink everything they said. Yes, he was sure that agreeing to have Charlotte as his kitten was the best decision he had ever made. No doubt about that.


End file.
